The present invention relates to providing different devices types on the same integrated circuits, and more particularly to integrating optical devices with electronic devices on the same integrated circuit.
As semiconductor processes and lithography continue to improve, transistor switching speeds continue to improve, which results in higher performance circuit functions. The circuits provide their outputs to other circuits. Often buses that are relatively long carry these signals. These buses inherently have capacitance and resistance so that an RC delay is present for an electrical signal being carried by the bus. The buses can be made bigger to reduce the resistance but that can also increase capacitance. Also there can be a great number of buses so that increasing bus size can cause the size of the integrated circuit to increase as well. The net effect is that the carrier of the signal is often a major speed limitation. Additional increases in transistor switching speed can result in relatively small increases in overall speed of operation.
One difficulty has been finding a practical way to take advantage of optical interconnects for signal transmission on an integrated circuit. One major issue is routing the optical signal in a manner that is manufacturable and consistent with transistor manufacturing considerations. The considerations are different for the two and either one or the other can become marginally functional or prohibitively expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a method for providing an improvement in integrating optical devices with electronic devices on the same integrated circuit.